1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to method and apparatus for forming a subsea wellbore. More specifically, the invention relates to forming a piling bore and a wellbore at respective designated locations subsea.
2. Description of Prior Art
Subsea drilling templates are sometimes located on the sea floor for drilling a cluster of wellbores in a confined area. Subsea drilling templates typically have a number of receptacles, also referred to as funnels, through which a well will be drilled. Using a floating drilling vessel, the operator may drill each well, cap it, then move to another. At a later date, a platform is generally installed over the template and a tie-back is installed between the wells and platform. Production tubing is then generally connected from the well to production trees installed at the platform.